


If you really wanted to go

by Fabwords



Series: Bewitching The Wolf [2]
Category: Bewitched, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another magical day in the Hale / Stilinski household</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you really wanted to go

**Author's Note:**

> This slice of life takes place after "Dogwood" It won't make any sense if you don't read that one first.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/697770/chapters/1284232
> 
> Now linked in a series due to popular demand (of one)

It had been going on for about 15 minutes now, Derek would storm across the room, fling the front door open, step through and end up back upstairs in the bedroom only to stomp back down the stairs to repeat the process. It wasn’t working.

“Stiles!” Derek’s growled from the bedroom. “Why can’t I leave?”

Stiles sat on the kitchen bench, watching as Derek stormed passed, flung the door open and stepped through, right into their bedroom. Again.

He had done it so many times, Stiles was now counting the stomps down the stairs, and there were ten, followed by the fifteen strides across the living room floor to the door. “Derek, please just stop and talk to me.” He pleaded.

“Let. Me. Leave!” He said through clenched teeth.

“Look, it’s true that I don’t want you to go, but it’s not me who’s stopping you.” Stiles explained to Derek as he stepped through the portal again. 

“OK who’s the wise witch?” Stiles hissed at the air. “Come on guys, haven’t you done enough damage already?” 

Whump, the soft sharp sound of an arrow whizzed by Stiles head and embeds itself into the wall, pinning a large sheet of paper there. Stiles casually reached over and pulls the arrow out and examines the note. 

“Dear cousin, it’s not us it’s you.” Stiles reads the note, waiting for Derek to stomp by him again before summing it up for him. “It seems that my magic has seeped into the home and it’s sensitive to our feelings…” Stiles waits a beat for Derek’s next pass. “You can’t leave because you don’t want to leave so, yeah, if you really wanted to go you’d be gone.”

Derek stops in his tracks, his hand on the door knob, his head resting against the wood. “I will not stay if it does.” Derek points a shaking finger towards a small black kitten curled up on the lounge.  
“I don’t understand why you don’t like her,” Stiles says as he wanders over to the lounge to pick the kitten up. “Is it because Lydia gave her to me? I know she can be trouble sometimes, but I promise you this is totally above board. Look, just come and look at her and if you still feel the same way I will send her away, I promise.” Stiles watches Derek’s back hopefully, relieved to see him moving away from the door and turning to face him and the small black cat that was sitting in Stiles lap, playfully swatting at the cord of his hoddie. 

“Come closer,” Stiles encouraged the werewolf as he stopped about five feet away from the pair. 

“I can see perfectly well from here thank you.” Derek responded, his arms crossed over his broad chest eyeing the small cat like it was the spawn of Satan itself.

“No come and pet her.” Stiles gives his boyfriend his best puppy-dog eyes, holding the kitten in his hands and close to his face. “Isn’t she just the cutest thing ever.” He cooed.

Derek held his ground and gave the kitten a good hard look. “I never said she wasn’t cute.”

“Oh my god, you’re scared of cats!” Stiles gapped.

“I’m not scared of them, I just, well they don’t like me.” He mumbled the last few words quietly. “They know a predator when they smell one.”

There were times when Stiles forgot what a shitty life Derek had before they met. Even since they have been together there have been a lot of creatures out to harm or kill him, not to mention the weird truce between his half crazed uncle and himself. So it really wasn’t surprising that Derek didn’t want to share his home with a creature that hated him.

“Oh honey, Sebastian isn’t like any other cat you’ve met, she’s a familiar, she knows that you are good people, she will love you because I love you.”

Derek wasn’t convinced, but he did take the two steps to reach his lover so he could kiss him chastely, as he did whenever Stiles told him that he loved him. Stiles slipped his arm around Derek’s waist and pulled him closer. Derek froze as he felt the small warm body press itself up against his stomach, gently running a finger over the furry head he was rewarded with a deep rumbling purr.

“See, I told you she would love you.” Stiles whispered.

“Ummm, I’m sorry I over reacted, I just ….”

“It’s OK Derek I get it, you have a right to feel loved and safe here at home, it’s just that a witch without it’s familiar is just weird you know, but I would give up magic if that is what it would take to keep you in my life.”

“I would never ask you to do that Stiles.” Derek said hugging him closer and resting his head on Stiles shoulder and gently rubbing his thumb over the kitten’s head. “Now your cousin on the other hand..”


End file.
